Pensées Troublantes
by minnie45
Summary: Un homme face à ses pensées les plus sombres...   je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés


_Auteur : Yuna / Minnie45_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de « Vampire Knight » appartiennent à leur auteur, Hino Matsuri. _

_Chanson : Le bien qui fait mal appartient à son auteur_

_Genre : Drame_

_Rating : PG13_

_Pairing : Kuran Kanamé._

**_Vampire Knight : Pensées Troublantes_**

_**Mais d'ou vient**_

_**L'émotion étrange**_

_Je ressens au fond de mon cœur de pierre, une étrange sensation… pourtant, même si elle n'est pas tout près de moi… mais à proximité… je ressens un pincement… une jalousie que je n'aurais pas cru éprouver…_

_**Qui me fascine**_

_**Autant qu'elle me dérange**_

_Pourtant, je suis fasciné par cette émotion… ça me prouve que malgré tout, elle sera toujours en moi... bien qu'elle soit éloignée. Mais, dans un autre côté, ça me gêne, car ça montre un côté humain que je n'ai pas… et j'ai horreur de ça._

_**Je frissonne**_

_**Poignardé par le beau**_

_Rien qu'à cela… j'ai un frisson qui me parcours… presque comme une lame qu'on essaierait de m'enfoncer dans le dos…_

_**C'est comme**_

_**Dans l'âme le couteau**_

_Cette lame n'atteint pas seulement mon cœur… mais également le peu d'âme que j'ai…_

_**La blessure traverse mon coeur**_

_**Et j'ai La joie dans la douleur**_

_Mais malgré cette douleur persistante dans mon cœur et dans mon âme… je ressens de la JOIE… car avec cette sensation… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir près de moi…_

_**Je m'enivre de ce poison**_

_**A en perdre la raison**_

_J'en perds la raison… tellement ce poison est en moi. Plus je la vois et plus le poison fait son effet… Je deviens fou…_

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal**_

_**Quand tu aimes**_

_**Tout a fait normal**_

_En un sens, c'est ironique… car je suis né pour faire le « mal », si on regarde ma condition… mais, je fais également le bien à cause des sentiments que j'ai pour elle… et aux yeux de tous, c'est normal… le bien et le mal ne sont enfin de compte pas dissociable…_

_**Ta haine**_

_**Prend le plaisir**_

_**C'est si bon de souffrir**_

_Oh que oui, j'aime souffrir… ça serait si facile de la faire basculer de mon côté… mais non, je ne le fais pas… Je prends même un plaisir malsain à me faire souffrir… et je suis quasiment sûr que j'aimerai souffrir à cause de la haine que je te ferais ressentir… en un mot, j'adore ça…_

_**Succombe au charme**_

_**Donne tes larmes**_

_Je succombe au charme que tu m'envoies, un peu plus chaque jour… Tes larmes donnent les moi et rien qu'à moi…_

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal**_

_**[Qui fait mal]**_

_**Quand tu aimes**_

_**Tout a fait banal**_

_Quel délice de ressentir cela… et c'est si vrai… _

_**[Ce bien qui fait mal]**_

_**Ta peine**_

_**Les vrais délices**_

_**Passent par le supplice**_

_Quand tu es triste… j'en suis ravi, car je sais que tu viendras vers moi comme toujours. Sauf quand lui est dans les parages. Là, je ne suis plus rien et tu vas t'épancher sur son épaule._

_**Baisse les armes**_

_**Donne tes larmes**_

_Quand tu prends les armes, je ne vois plus tes larmes… Ton regard pourtant en est brillant, mais non… tu ne les laisseras pas couler dans la bataille. Ça me fait drôle de te voir comme cela._

_**Je ressens**_

_**De violentes pulsions**_

_Et là, j'ai du mal à me contrôler, car je suis envahi d'une étrange impression de violence, qui palpites dans mon être…_

_**J'ai l'impression**_

_**De glisser vers le fond**_

_Et là, je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour moi… car je commence à perdre pied… surtout quand je pense à toi, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler._

_**Si j'ignore**_

_**D'ou vient ce fléau**_

_Je fais tout pour éviter de ressentir ce chaos qui gronde en moi… car c'est beaucoup plus que ça en réalité…_

_**J'adore**_

_**L'avoir dans la peau**_

_Et j'avoue que j'adore le ressentir, car j'ai l'impression que le vrai moi aie là et bien là… et qu'il veut sortir…pour…_

_**Envoûté par des idées folles**_

_**Soudain**_

_**Mes envies s'envolent**_

_Oui, quand il est là mes idées sont plus que folles au souvenir de ton sourire… et j'ai des envies qui vont et viennent… mais j'arrive à les faire s'envoler… sauf…_

_**Le désir devient ma prison**_

_**A en perdre la raison**_

_Quand le désir que j'éprouve pour toi, devient plus fort… là, je m'enferme dans une prison de rêves… et je perds toute raison… la preuve avec la pauvre Ruka… je me suis servi d'elle une fois, car je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler… Et c'est ta faute…_

_**C'est le bien fait qui mal**_

_**Quand tu aimes**_

_**Tout a fait normal**_

_Souffrir est un mal pour un bien… et j'avoue que j'aime faire le mal… et aimer en même temps… pour moi c'est normal…_

_**Ta haine**_

_**Prend le plaisir**_

_**C'est si bon de souffrir**_

_Qu'est ce que j'aimerai que tu me haïsses… j'en prendrai également du plaisir… car en réalité la haine et l'amour ont une infime barrière pour nous faire basculer…_

_**Succombe au charme**_

_**Donne tes larmes**_

_Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu me reviennes et que tu ne penses plus à lui… je veux que tu me donnes tes larmes… tout ce que tu me donnais avant qu'il ne rentre dans ta vie…_

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal**_

_**[Qui fait mal]**_

_**Quand tu aimes**_

_**Tout a fait banal**_

_**[Ce bien qui fait mal]**_

_**Ta peine**_

_**Les vrais délices**_

_**Passent par le supplice**_

_Oh OUI ! Devient tout ça… j'en serais le plus heureux…_

_**Baisse les armes**_

_**Donne tes larmes**_

_A moi et à jamais tes larmes… allez baisse les armes et abandonne toi à moi… enfin…_

_**Je ressens**_

_**De violentes pulsions**_

_Les pulsions qui sont de plus en plus violentes au fond de moi… ne veulent que sortir…_

_**J'ai l'impression**_

_**De glisser vers le fond**_

_Cette impression de vide est encore plus présente, sous ses effroyables pulsions… je ne suis plus qu'à un fil d'y céder…_

_**C'est le bien fait qui mal**_

_**Quand tu aimes**_

_**Tout a fait normal**_

_L'amour… égal… souffrance… pour ma condition, c'est normal..._

_**Ta haine**_

_**Prend le plaisir**_

_**C'est si bon de souffrir**_

_La Haine… si proche de l'amour… c'est un délice… inéluctable…_

_**Succombe au charme**_

_**Donne tes larmes**_

_Tes larmes… je les rêve déjà… Le charme… je pense que tu y succombes déjà…_

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal**_

_**[Qui fait mal]**_

_**Quand tu aimes**_

_**Tout a fait banal**_

_**[Ce bien qui fait mal]**_

_**Ta peine**_

_**Les vrais délices**_

_**Passent par le supplice**_

_**Baisse les armes**_

_**Donne tes larmes**_

_Oh oui, cède et viens à moi… ton charme, tes larmes… même si ça me fait souffrir, je les veux que pour moi… je veux que tu me les donnes à moi… et une fois que tout ça sera à moi, je pourrais dire que tu m'appartiens entièrement. Tu n'appartiendras plus à ce monde de lumière, mais à mon monde de ténèbres…_

_Je m'en délecte à l'avance… car au moins, il ne sera plus là, pour m'empêcher de te récupérer…_

_Tu es à moi Yuki et à personne d'autre… et il est temps que ce maudit, le comprenne… quand le temps sera temps pour moi de t'avoir… il ne pourra plus rien faire._

_Il te rejettera… car tu seras comme lui et encore… quand il découvrira ton secret, ça risque d'être pire… et là, pour lui… tu deviendras une proie à abattre rien de plus…_

_Mais pour que cela n'arrive pas… je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais te détruire, et qu'il te serve de bouclier… il sera ton jouet…_

_J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive… mais pour l'instant je me nourris de ton si beau sourire… car, c'est vrai que auréolé de lumière, tu es magnifique… Je profite encore un peu de la Yuki de la lumière, avant de te raccrocher à moi par les ténèbres…_

_Je te vois partir au loin avec ce Maudit, qui ne te laisse pas une minute seule… on voit clairement qu'il veut te protéger de moi… car quand il me regarde, il n'a qu'une envie de me tuer… _

_mais grâce à toi, il ne le peut pas._

_Pour le moment, je le laisse agir, car en réalité, il me sert bien…_

_Mais une chose est sûre… un jour, tu reviendras vers moi… j'en fais le serment… et lui, il ne pourra qu'acquiescer… car un chien est juste fait pour servir son maître… et qu'en l'heure sonnera, son maître ça sera toi, ma belle Yuki…_

_En attendant, ce jour… je te regarde partir et moi, je retourne dans mon monde de noirceur…_

_Je laisse mes petites pièces se mettre en place, en attendant le grand jour de ton retour à mes côtés…_

_**FIN !**_

_**Chanson : Le bien qui fait mal de **__**l'opéra rock Mozart**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à donner à vos impressions Bonnes ou Mauvaises... Tant que c'est constructif .. A bientôt **_


End file.
